¿SOY PAPA!
by Razhelle
Summary: un ONE-SHOT de lucy embarazada y natsu como papa XD pasen y lean por favor


**Este es un pequeño ONE-SHOT bueno en realidad es un fragmento de mi otro fic en el que estoy trabajando de lucy y natsu casados pero como no me podia aguantar les hices esto, espero que lo disfruten…**

¡¿Voy a ser Papa?

Lucy y natsu llevaban 3 semanas de casados, la fiesta se habia hecho en grande y claramente un lio en fairy tail, todo el gremio estaba feliz por los recien casados…

NATSU P.O.V

Tres semanas se pasaron volando al lado de mi esposa Lucy Dragneel, ahh que bien se siente escuchar eso, siginifica que Lucy es mia y de nadie mas, ¡¿escucharon eso malditos pervertidos? Lo siento, continuando, bueno estar al lado de Lucy es como estar al lado de un angel, es linda siempre sonrie, es buena conmigo y siempre me alimenta, cuida y sin mencionar lo atenta que es conmigo, para mi simplemente es el paraiso.

Pasaron 3 semanas y Lucy estaba rara, todas las mañanas se levantaba a vomitar, tenia extraños cambios de humor, pero siempre se disculpaba despues, una mañana tenia que ir al baño pero no me di cuenta que Lucy estaba en el baño, entre sin tocar y recibi un jabonazo de parte de mi esposa, quien solo grito un ESTA OCUPADO para despues botarme del baño, eso fue raro usualmente solo me dice "toca antes de entrar" como sea se veia rara asi que pense que estaba enferma e inconsientemente me preocupe mucho, asi que en la mañana, temprano cuando Lucy recien se levantaba le pregunte;

-¿No has considerado ir al medico por un cheque? – le pregunte lo mas preocupado y dulce que pude para que aceptara

-No necesito un medico, Natsu, estoy bien –se escuso con su dulce voz de siempre

-Por favor, por mi – le pregunte todo dulce y rogando a lo que no se pudo negar

-esta bien – suspiro – pero solo por ti – termino de decir con una sonrisa

-Perfecto, tu cita es a las 2:00pm – le avise para taparme de nuevo en la cama, sin notar la expresion que puso (ya se imaginan la cara de Lucy XD)

~hospital de Magnolia, 2:00pm en un consultorio~

La quise acompañar al doctor pero no me dejo, asi que se fue sola, yo por mientras fui a realizar unas misiones para tener dinero para las ompras de alguna medicina que necesite o algo por el estilo, asi que solo la deje en el hospital.

Cuando volvi de las misiones ahí estaba lucy, sentada en el borde de la cama mirando el piso con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? – le pregunte

-Natsu, vas a ser papa – me dijo sin rodeos, anestecia o tacto -.-

-…- estaba tan feliz por la noticia pero creo que tenia demaciada felicidad porque todo se volvio oscuro

-quizas fui muy directa – la escuche decir, mientras habria mis ojos lentamente visualizandola

-Natsu ¿estas bien?– me hablo de nuevo mirandome ya compuesto de nuevo, pero estaba parado mirando al piso digiriendo la noticia - ¿Qué no estas feliz? Sere mama y tu papa – decia entusiasmada y temerosa

-OH DIOS MIO SERE PAPA – no dejaba de gritar y abrazar a Lucy con cuidado por mi futuro hijo, girandola por toda la habitacion

-SHHHH Natsu se enterara toda magnolia – decia posando su dedo indice en mis labios, que por instinto solo la bese mas feliz que nunca

No pasaron ni siquiera dos horas para que fuera al gremio a compatir la noticia, que supongo ya sabran las reacciones de los chicos.

Los hombres por un lado no dejaban de felicitarme, las mujeres abrazaban y gritaban de felicidad a Lucy, el maestro me dio una extensa charla de cómo fue que paso, y gildarts me dio consejos de cómo cuidar a una hija si es que salia mujer y Macao si es que salia hombre y asi pasamos todo el dia

LUCY P.O.V

Al parecer natsu estaba muy entusiasmado, todas las mañanas se levantaba mas tempraño que yo para hacer el desayuno lo cual me toca hacer a mi, salia a comprar cosas raras, vegetales, pescado, y menestras, no paraba de decir que debia alimenntarme bien para el pequeño que nacia en mi vientre usualmente me decia…

-tienes que comer bien lucy – mientras me servia un monton de comida – una gota resbalo de nuca.

Despues compraba un monton de libros de "como ser un buen padre" o si no "informacion basica de los 9 meses" o cosas por el estilo, la verdad era extraño ¡¿natsu leyendo? Y asi pasaron unos 7 meses…unos largos meses

NATSU P.O.V

Lucy se veia tan linda pero según mi libro en el septimo mes venian lo antojos, cambios de humor o si no la "sensibilidad" yo me hacia cargo de conseguir lo que fuese que se le antojase a Lucy, aunque sea de madrugada, despues los cambios de humor, un rato estaba normal y al otro super molesta por que paso la mosca, uno de esos dias le dije que mi comida se habia quemado, GRAN ERROR, me lanzo el plato a la cara lo cual milagrosamente esquive pues al parecer saco la punteria de sagitario… al final vino lo "SENTIMENTAL"…

Estabamos Lucy y yo en un parque de atracciones, a lucy le dio hambre por lo que fui a comprar perros calientes (HOT DOGS) compre 2 y unos grandes cabe decir. Lucy se acabo el suyo en un santiamen mientras yo iba por la mitad del mio, a lo que lucy me pregunto;

-¿te comeras eso? – decia señalando el pan de manera muy dulce, tenia hambre pero de todos modos se lo di, lo termino al toque, se encontro con mi cara que seguramente tenia la expresion de sorpresa a lo que lucy reacciono… no tan bien

-YA SE ESTOY GORDA Y FEA – empezo a llorar, no no todo menos eso – SEGURO YA NO ME QUIERES

-no, no Lucy que dices te ves linda para mi – trate de clamarla, no funciono

-¿linda? – pregunto con recelo

-HERMOSA, UNA DIOSA, PRINCESA – le recalque

-NO MIENTAS – empezo a llorar peor, "RAYOS" pense – me veo gorda solo dimelo

-no te ves gorda, solo – por mi bien medico decidi callar y solo abrazarla diciendole - PARA MI TE VES PERFECTA - ¡BINGO! FUNCIONO

-¿en serio? – paro de llorar – te amo, natsu que lindo eres conmigo – UFF SALVADO DE UNA GRANDE pense

~al 9no mes ~

¿Que sera? , no dejaba de preguntarme a mi mismo ¿niña, niño? Hay que intriga, queira saber ya, estaba ansioso, de pronto Lucy que estaba en el gremio, descuidado de su parte si me preguntan, empezo a quejarse de dolor, fui donde ella como un rayo, no me le habia despegadoen todo el dia pero es que tenia que ir al baño.

-¡LUCY! ¿estas bien? – pregunte asustado

-natsu, ya viene – MIERDA, YA VIENE ¿Qué HAGO? AHHHHHHHHH…

-¡ah! Se desmayo, de nuevo -.- , ¡AY! Mira-san ayuda

~2 horas despues~

P.O.V NORMAL

-¿Qué es, que es? No dejaba de preguntar,el chico aturdiendo a la maga quien le corrigio

-no,no la pregunta es "¿Qué son?" – hablo la maga tendida en la cama

-¿eh? – pregunto confundido

-son mellizos, una chica y un chico – le dijo dulcemente

-¡¿MELLIZOS? Y como los llamaremos – pregunto entusiasmado

-no se yo le pongo el nombre al niño y tu a la niña – le sugirio

-hecho, la niña se llamara hmmm… ¡ya se! LAYLA COMO TU MAMA – le dijo feliz

-…- solo sonrio – ya entonces el niño se llamara ¿IGNEEL? – a lo que el chico le respondio con una amplia sonrisa y un beso de aprobacion

**Obviamente los nombres cambiaran y la hstoria sera mas extensa asi que esta el fragmento resumido de mi otro fic espero que les haya gustado gracias por leer.**


End file.
